


Lunes, miercoles y viernes

by MaxWritterZ



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWritterZ/pseuds/MaxWritterZ
Summary: Una versión diferente de lo que pudo pasar después del secuestro/rescate de Juliana





	Lunes, miercoles y viernes

Si veinticuatro horas antes les hubieran dicho que vería morir a su exnovio, que pasaría casi cinco horas encerrada en la estación de policía con una señora que hasta hacia poco quería como mínimo sacarle los ojos y que, como cereza del pastel, descubría que el alma de su papá había ‘transmigrado’ en el cuerpo del padre de la mujer de la que estaba enamorada.

Valentina, sinceramente, se hubiera reído, para después aplaudir a lo que le parecía un guion bastante decente para una película de ciencia ficción. Pero ahora, que era una absoluta realidad, no se estaba riendo.

Soltó un suspiro y miro de reojo a la chica que iba a su lado, observo como se abrazaba más a sí misma, con aquella mirada perdida que nunca había visto. Tragó saliva y juntando todo el valor que le quedaba, se paró y puso una mano en el antebrazo de la chica, haciendo que ésta también se detuviera.

“Juliana”. Dejo escapar, más débil de lo que le hubiese gustado. “¿Estás bien?”. Preguntó, para inmediatamente sentirse estúpida, era obvio que la chica no estaba nada bien y eso se notaba a kilómetros.

Juliana la miro por unos segundos, parecía querer decir algo, pero las palabras no lograban salir y luego de un par de intentos, optó por negar con la cabeza, al tiempo que regresaba la mirada al piso. La culpa que aún sentía no le permitía mirarla a los ojos, sin sentir ganas de vomitar.

“Lo siento, es obvio que no lo estas, fue una pregunta estúpida”. Respondió rápidamente, como siempre hacia cuando estaba nerviosa. “Todo esto… está cañón…”. Ambas sabían que se refiera a tanto la situación por la que la muchacha de ojos cafés acababa de pasar como por todo el asunto de los benditos transmigrados.

“Sí…”. Contesto, sin levantar la mirada y sin saber muy bien qué decir.

“No soporto verte así”. Dijo Valentina sorprendiéndolas a ambas. “No sé qué hacer o qué decir para que esto no sea tan pesado”. A este punto esos ojos que tanto adoraba por fin la estaban mirando y quizás los nervios o la desesperación, al verlos tan apagados, la llevaron a decir algo que sabía que no era el momento de decir, y mucho menos de discutir, pero simplemente no lo pudo evitar. “¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres que vaya por Sergio? Eso quizás te anime un poco…” Esperó con todo su ser que aquello saliera menos venoso que como sonaba en su cabeza, sabia que lo que menos necesitaba Juliana era una escena y más drama.

La mirada que le regresó Juliana, hizo que deseara tener el poder de regresar el tiempo y no tocar el tema. “Lo sabes…” No era una pregunta, ni una excusa, sólo un hecho que estaba afirmando. De nuevo miró al piso.

Ya que había sacado el tema, ahora no podía dejarlo así, tenía que decirle algo a la chica, algo para lo que ni ella estaba preparada, no había tenido tiempo de asimilar al cien por ciento lo que aquello implicaba, pero lo hecho hecho estaba. Great Timing

“Sí…”. Un incómodo silencio las cubrió por unos momentos, hasta que Valentina se aclaró la garganta. “Mira…está bien”. Luchaba por no ponerse a llorar ni dejar ver cómo se sentía realmente. “Lo entiendo… digo, Sergio siempre tuvo interés en ti…”. El sólo recordarlo le estaba revolviendo el estómago. “…Y si él te hace feliz”.

Juraría que posiblemente era la persona que mejor conocía a Juliana, casi como la palma de su mano, pero de nuevo, ¿Quién realmente era consciente de cómo era su palma? ¿De cuántas líneas tenía o de cómo estaban acomodadas?

Por eso se sorprendió tanto al ver cómo la chica literalmente se lanzaba a sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello y Valentina tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para que no terminaran en el piso.  
Se quedó sin saber qué hacer ante tal reacción ¿Era aquí cuando se disculpaba y le decía que se había dado cuenta de que quería estar con el chico?

El estómago se le revolvió aún más. Lentamente correspondió el abrazo, tomando por la cintura, si era el último abrazo, Dios sabia que lo iba a disfrutar, aunque después no hiciera más que llorar al recordar este momento. Al hacerlo, lo notó. Juliana estaba llorando, con el rostro escondido en su cuello y ella estaba a punto de romperse a llorar también, pero tenia que aguantar un poco más, por el bien de la chica en sus brazos.

“Chiquita… tranquila”. Dijo con una tranquilidad que no sentía. “Está bien, te prometo que no estoy molesta”. Al menos no contigo, no del todo. “Entiendo...”.

“Cállate…Cállate… ¡Cállate!”. Se sorprendió por el arrebato de Juliana, quien generalmente se mantenía más calmada, no recordaba haberla visto nunca así.

Se quedaron así, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que la más baja se tranquilizó lo suficiente para separarse un poco y mirarla a los ojos. Se sentía agotada, pero sabía que tenía que aclararle todo a la chica de ojos azules. Si algo estaba aprendiendo de todo esto, es que tantas mentiras, secretos y falta de comunicación, no hacían más que enredar todo.

“Lo que pasó con Sergio…”

“No quiero saber”. Interrumpió rápidamente, negando con la cabeza y tratando de poner algo de espacio entre ambas.

“Tienes que…” Dijo sin darle oportunidad a escapar o interrumpirla de nuevo. “Lo que pasó con Sergio”. Reanudo. “Es el peor error que he cometido en mi vida”. La vergüenza y la rabia eran notables en su voz. “… Cuando terminó”. No quiso entrar en detalles, sinceramente ninguna de las dos quería ni recordar ni saber, respectivamente. “Sólo podía pensar en que te había traicionado y me sentí… la mujer más despreciable del universo”.

Valentina se limitó a limpiar una lágrima que escapaba de los ojos de la morena. Sabía que la chica tenía que sacar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. 

“Y cuando salí de allí, no tenia a dónde ir, mi mamá con sus cosas”. Trató de respirar con normalidad, para que el llanto que amenazaba con volver, la deje terminar, Valentina tenía que saber. “Y justo te vi con…”. Vió cómo la chica se entristeció, recordando al chico que le acaba de salvar la vida. “Y de la nada, los hombres del Alacrán me tenían”.

Ambas se estremecieron con el sólo nombre del narco, pero Juliana debía seguir, tenía que decirle todo lo que pasó por su cabeza esas horas. “Sólo pensaba en cómo todo estaba mal, mi mamá no sabía dónde estaba, el Chino quizás no aparecía y el Alacrán se las cobraría conmigo…”. Sintió como Valentina la estrecho mas contra ella. “Pero en lo que mas pensaba era en ti, en como… nunca te dije lo mucho que te amo”. Terminó en un sollozo y se abrazó una vez más a la chica, como si todo su mundo dependiera de ella.

La mayor no supo qué decir ante todo aquello, eran extremadamente raros los momentos donde la otra dejaba salir tanto sus emociones, así que sólo la abrazó con todo lo que tenía, sin evitar que algunas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos. 

Todo era un desastre, había narcos mas cerca de ellas de lo que nunca pensó, la locura de la transmigración de almas, sus familias y la situación en sí, era demasiado, pero por alguna razón, al tener a Juliana, de nuevo entre sus brazos, sintió como una risa escapaba de sus labios. 

“¿De qué te ríes?”. Pregunto Juliana tan confundida por la situación como por la risa de Valentina. ¿Acaso la chica se estaba riendo de lo que le acaba de decir? 

“De que todo es una mierda”. Seguía riendo a la vez que juntaba un poco mas su cuerpo con el de la otra chica. “y que te amo muchísimo”. 

“Estás loca”. Respondió, riendo también. 

“Sí, mucho”. Dijo mientras la acaricia la mejilla, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. 

Ninguna supo quién inicio el beso, pero fue como si el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneciera y todo lo malo y extraño que estaba pasando en sus vidas no existía, sólo ellas dos, en su mundo. Se separaron luego de algunos momentos y finalmente podían sonreír sinceramente. 

“Vamos, tenemos que volver, aún hay cosas que tenemos que aclarar, los transmigrados y eso”. Realmente no quería regresar y estaba segura que la otra chica tampoco, pero no podían seguir evadiendo el tema, además seguro empezarían a buscarlas cuando dejaran de discutir más teorías de por qué pasó todo aquello. 

“Sí”. Respondió sin mucho ánimo, no quería enfrentar a su mama aún, ahora que ya habían tenido tiempo para discutir lo de las almas, quizás pondría los ojos en ella y Valentina, y estaba muy harta de la situación, como para liderar justo ahora con ello. “¿Qué vamos a hacer?”. Preguntó algo inquieta, mientras ambas, tomadas de la mano se dirigían a la casa de la bruja que habían conocido, que ahora parecía una extraña versión de la bati-cueva. 

“Bueno, pues, estuve pensando en algo”. La voz de Valentina, volvía a tener ese toque de confianza que hacia mucho no escuchaba. 

“¿En qué?”.

“Pues, que lunes, miércoles y viernes, yo puedo llamar papá a Jacobo y tú suegro y el resto de la semana lo hacemos al revés”. Dijo en un tono totalmente serio.

Ambas chicas que quedaron calladas, hasta que una sonora carcajada que rompió la tensión que les quedaba, causando que se pararan un segundo. 

“Sí estás bien loca”. Dijo Juliana, entre risas. 

Valentina sonriendo la acerco a ella. “Por ti”. Susurró para una vez más besarla, esta vez tomándose su tiempo, sintiendo como la chica le correspondía lentamente, ambas querían que durara lo más posible, había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Se estaban perdiendo en ellas hasta que una tos nada disimulada las sorprendió, haciendo que se separaban. 

¿En qué momento habían llegado hasta el portal de la casa de Bárbara? Tampoco es como si hubieran ido muy lejos.

Miraron hacia dónde venía la tos y Jacobo/León/El chino, quien sea que fuera les devolvía la mirada desde la entraba, con una ceja ligeramente alzada y una sonrisa de medio lado. 

“Tenemos mucho de qué hablar”.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!   
> Gracias también a mi increíble editora <3


End file.
